Ne jamais sous-estimer les faibles
by Lusaphira
Summary: Hélène était le sujet de moqueries depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait rien pour elle, mais elle ferait avec. Seulement, à force de s'entraîner, elle s'était jurée de leur faire ravaler leurs paroles.


Bonjour à tous !

Je vous propose un petit OS sur une série qui à marquée mon enfance.

En réalité, il se trouve que j'ai déjà écrit cette fiction il y a plusieurs années. Je l'avais postée sur un autre site, déserté depuis. Il y a peu, je l'ai retrouvée dans mes archives et après quelque réflexion, j'ai décidé de la retravailler avant de la poster ici.

J'espère également que cet OS vous plaira. Je n'exclut pas de faire une suite.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Pokémon appartient à Satoshi Tajiri, à Game Freak et à Nintendo, ainsi qu'aux propriétaires respectifs.

* * *

**Ne jamais sous-estimer les faibles.**

Comme presque tous les jours de cette semaine orageuse, Hélène Octavie rentrait chez elle, fatiguée. Sur ces îles perdues en mer, le temps était souvent venteux et le ciel gris était courant. Les nuages amoncelés obscurcissaient toujours la vie, dont le gris déteignait sur son âme, alors que les frêles rayons du soleil parvenaient difficilement à la réchauffer.

Cette jeune fille de 11 ans ne se considérait pas vraiment comme une beauté. Elle était rousse et détestait ses cheveux qui frisaient avec l'humidité répandue par les embruns, alors elle les coupait au niveau des épaules, accentuant l'aspect maigre de son visage pointu. A chaque fois qu'elle se regardait, ses yeux gris en amande lui renvoyaient un air triste et pitoyable en permanence. Ses regards qui se voulaient sombres étaient mornes, dénués de vie, reflétant la lassitude qui l'envahissait sans cesse. L'effet pathétique qui la caractérisait était encore plus visible ces dernières semaines à cause des cernes violacés qui rendaient ses fossettes encore plus visibles. Hélène avait également horreur des rares taches de rousseur qu'elle abhorrait particulièrement lorsqu'elle rougissait. Avec sa timidité naturelle et les humiliations quotidiennes, elle virait à l'écarlate presque tout le temps.

Hélène leva les yeux au ciel, faisant craquer son cou maigrelet, repérant le soleil qui luisait faiblement derrière un cumulonimbus sombre, messager de la tempête qui prenait naissance au large.

Haussant les épaules, parce qu'elle savait que peu de gens se souciaient d'elle, elle ne se formalisait pas à l'idée de disparaître. Elle marchait lentement, vêtue d'un vieux T-shirt noir et défraîchi ainsi que d'un jean bleu taché. Depuis longtemps, elle s'était fait à l'idée qu'on ne pouvait pas changer ce que l'on était. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, tout concourait à lui donner raison. Hélène habitait avec ses parents dans un petit port côtier, situé sur une île perdue à des milliers de kilomètres du premier continent venu. La bourgade dans laquelle elle résidait était le plus grand port de l'île - mais aussi le seul - et la pêche fournissait la majorité des revenus des habitants. Lorsque de rares touristes s'aventuraient parfois sur ce monceau de roche inhospitalier et battu par les vents tropicaux, ils repartaient bien vite, ne voulant pas voir davantage la relative misère des autochtones, qui ne collait pas avec l'idée préconçue qu'ils se faisaient de cet endroit. Personne n'aime voir la misère et se voiler la face à la vue de ce spectacle était courant.

Hélène marchait sur la grève de galets, observant le soleil se coucher lentement derrière les quais recouverts par des vagues de plus en plus imposantes. En mer, les creux devaient bien atteindre plusieurs mètres et elle était contente de ne pas être au large. La jeune fille avançait mollement pour rentrer chez elle, sans entrain. Sa mère allait encore lui faire remarquer qu'elle devait rentrer plus tôt et qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude pour elle. Hélène écarterait ces remontrances, indifférente à cette existence. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de rentrer tard les autres jours, pour ne pas avoir à rester dans cette maison simple et défraîchie marquée par un père absent parti pêcher pour des mois et surtout, elle ne voulait pas les croiser.

Comme elle s'en doutait, elle fut sermonnée par sa mère durant deux minutes avant de retrouver, sans surprise, une soupe de poisson dans son assiette. Le soir, elle s'endormit dans un lit un peu petit pour elle, avec un matelas encore humide. Qu'avait elle fait pour avoir une vie aussi misérable ?

Le lendemain, elle resta fidèle à ses habitudes et se leva à l'aube pour pouvoir partir rapidement, laissant sa mère aux travaux ménagers et à la vente de souvenirs pour les éventuels touristes qui passeraient sur cette île. La jeune fille rousse passa devant l'école pokémon ou elle était inscrite d'office et son cœur se serra.

Ce bâtiment, ainsi qu'une boutique, un centre pokémon et un drapeau étaient la seule preuve que l'île appartenait à un pays éloigné. Le vieux bâtiment était typique du style colonial, avec un fronton imposant auquel des bâtiments en préfabriqués avaient été ajoutés au fur et à mesure du déblocage des budgets de la part de l'Etat. Au vu de la dégradation et de la pluie qui coulait à l'intérieur de certaines salles, il serait bienvenu d'augmenter les sommes allouées aux territoires périphériques.

Ce bâtiment était porteur de mauvais souvenirs pour la jeune fille. La principale question qui lui venait à l'esprit était révélatrice de ses souffrances. Devait-elle aller en classe ou sécher les cours ?

Elle n'était pas l'une des personnes les plus populaires, mais les choses avaient brutalement empirées depuis le jour de la cérémonie de la chasse, ou elle était devenue une paria pour les autres élèves.

Les larmes aux yeux, Hélène se souvenait du jour durant lequel le système éducatif lui avait offert une pokéball, la seule qu'elle avait pu tenir dans ses mains. Il faut dire que vu le prix de ces appareils, les maigres revenus de sa famille ne lui permettraient jamais de s'en payer une autre.

Elle se rappelait de tout, dans les moindres détails. C'était un jour magnifique et ensoleillé, comme son cœur qui débordait de joie et d'impatience. Le jour de la capture était un événement très important pour les élèves puisqu'il déterminait leur destin. Le groupe était surveillé de loin au cas ou un imprévu se déclarerait, mais ils n'avaient droit à aucune aide. Ils devaient rester en bordure du rivage et utiliser leurs connaissances personnelles pour réaliser une capture. Chaque élève était seul avec une unique pokéball et devait réussir à attraper son premier pokémon.

Dans sa stratégie, elle s'était aventuré près du récif qui abritait de nombreux pokémon encore trop faibles pour affronter la haute mer. Hélène avait jeté son dévolu sur un petit Hypotrempe qui passait à proximité. Sans hésiter, elle lança la sphère ronde en direction du poisson équestre passant à proximité. Mais il se passa une chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévue et qui allait lui jouer un sale tour. L'hippocampe avait été effrayé par le geste brusque et s'enfuit. Elle voulut récupérer la ball, mais ses mouvements maladroits et l'inertie de l'eau repoussèrent la capsule technologique. Comble de malchance, la pokéball heurta un autre pokémon, qu'elle captura.

Hélène sortit de ses souvenirs et entra sans enthousiasme dans l'établissement. Dans les couloirs, les rares élèves qui traînaient se moquaient d'elle et n'attendaient qu'une seule chose. Ils espéraient la voir en larmes, avec ses yeux rouges et couverte de morve pour pouvoir l'enfoncer encore plus.

Lorsque la sonnerie stridente retentit, elle s'installa au fond, seule, comme d'habitude. Leur professeur, un homme sévère vêtu d'une blouse grise, commença son cours sans se soucier d'être écouté et leur parla de types, de capacités spéciales. Déprimée, comme à son habitude, Hélène n'écoutait pas ces mots, puisqu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'enfonce à longueur de journée. Même si elle s'était faite à cette idée, même si elle savait que les moqueries ne cesseraient pas avant des années, cela lui arrachait toujours des larmes.

- Mademoiselle Octavie ! grogna son enseignant qui la fixait d'un regard noir et dédaigneux.

Hélène sursauta, sortie hors de ses pensées et regarda son professeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore lui réserver ?

- Oui Monsieur ? demanda t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait polie, mais qui se révélait craintive, avouant sa faiblesse honteuse.

- Comme d'habitude, Mademoiselle n'écoutait pas ! Puisque c'est ainsi, je veux que pour demain, vous ayez tous fait un devoir sur votre pokémon. Vous exposerez ses capacités, ses aptitudes, ses atouts, son mode de vie et tout ce que vous pourrez trouver !

La punition collective fit soupirer tout le monde, alors que plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers elle, avec des attitudes mêlant regards noirs et craquements de phalanges. Hélène savait que c'était un moyen particulièrement odieux de la briser davantage, en lui mettant tous les autres élèves à dos. Le professeur ajouta alors de quoi l'enfoncer encore plus.

-Je veux un devoir complet, précisa t-il avec un sourire sadique. Cela vous permettra de mieux appréhender les stratégies que peuvent utiliser vos pokémon. Même si pour certaines, ce sera plus rapide !

La rousse aux tâches de rousseur rougit davantage et retint ses larmes, sous le regard complaisant de son enseignant, qui ne prêtait pas attention aux rires des autres élèves, ponctués de multiples insultes et d'onomatopées reprenant le cri d'un Magicarpe.

Le midi, Hélène partit le plus vite possible de l'école, quand un garçon l'interpella. C'était le fils de l'armateur de la ville, un blond arrogant nommé Nicolas, qui avait capturé un Psykokwak près de l'estuaire. Le canard avait probablement du être emporté par le courant et avait été capturé pour la plus grande chance de son dresseur.

-Hélène, tu veux faire un duel ?

La bande de gamins qui le suivait ricana.

-Nan, ajouta l'un de ses acolytes, laisse tomber. Elle a juste un poisson minable !

-Ouais, renchérit un autre habillé d'une chemise déboutonnée, il ne fait que des ronds dans l'eau !

Hélène pleura et tenta de fuir pour échapper à la pluie de moqueries, qu'un autre élève la retint par le bras.

- Attends, dit-il en serrant sa prise, il y a autre chose. Je n'aime pas les punitions collectives et même s'il est fort probable que tu sois la seule à passer au tableau demain, ou que ta copie soit la seule à être ramassée, je n'ai pas envie de me taper une bulle pour tes conneries.

Il l'emmena derrière un bâtiment, à l'abri des regards, ou plusieurs autres personnes l'attendaient. Elle n'aimait pas être en présence de ces crétins et le fait qu'elle soit sans issue de secours l'effrayait encore davantage. Un frisson gagna son échine, tandis que la grosse brute faisait craquer ses poings.

Ludo envoya son poing dans le ventre de la rousse qui écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, avant de se plier en deux et de gémir. Un autre donna un coup de genoux dans la cuisse de la rousse qui chuta au sol, s'exposant aux coups. En position fœtale, elle se protégea du mieux possible des coups portés contre ses cotes et son dos. En larmes, elle les supplia pathétiquement d'arrêter, mais ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes qu'ils cessèrent, la laissant avec un œil poché et le nez en sang.

Essuyant son nez ensanglanté contre son T-shirt, elle se traîna vers la bibliothèque, histoire de finir son devoir le plus vite possible. Même si le bâtard lui mettrait une sale note, il n'aurait pas de prétexte à l'humilier davantage et à monter les autres contre elle.

Les yeux rouges, elle entra dans le bâtiment et se mit à la table la plus éloignée et la moins visible, cachée entre l'angle de la salle et un rayonnage. Quitte à être inutile et à pleurer, autant que personne ne sache que vous êtes là. Elle aurait tellement aimé être un simple pokémon inconscient de toutes les émotions qui la faisaient souffrir, voire ne pas être, tout simplement.

Hélène revint à sa table avec une encyclopédie, mais les livres qu'elle consultait disaient toujours la même chose. Les titres étaient évocateurs : « Magicarpe : étude sur la faiblesse à travers les ages », « Les proies et leur rôle dans la chaîne alimentaire », « Les évolutions ratées dans l'histoire ». Son Magicarpe ne pouvait faire que des bonds ridicules, sa faiblesse légendaire le rendait inapte à remonter certains cours d'eaux et sa force était dérisoire.  
Hélène boucla son devoir à l'arrache, mais elle s'en moquait. Qu'y pouvait-elle si ce pokémon n'avait jamais montré quoi que ce soit d'utile ? Jamais elle n'aurait assez d'argent pour partir de ce caillou, alors qu'avait elle à faire ? Trouver un mari et rester seule à la maison neuf mois de l'année ?

Déprimée, elle soupira quand un lourd volume attira son regard. C'était une encyclopédie tellement banale à ceci qu'elle semblait vieille.

Hélène tourna les pages jusqu'à trouver ce qui l'intéressait. Des éléments positifs sur son Magicarpe. Son pokémon était presque insensible à la douleur, on pouvait le frapper, le blesser, il resterait le tas d'écailles frétillant qu'il était. C'était un pokémon extrêmement résistant qui pouvait survivre dans les eaux polluées au point qu'il était le dernier à disparaître d'un écosystème. Il pouvait parfois, dans d'extrêmes circonstances, donner un coup proportionnel à ses blessures. D'autres anecdotes parlaient d'une hypothétique puissance cachée dans ce pokémon. Si elle avait dit quelque chose comme cela en public, tout le village lui aurait ri au nez, tout le monde savait que le Magicarpe était affreusement faible et qu'il était immangeable de part sa chair amère et ses écailles résistantes.

Le reste de sa semaine fut encore pire. Les élèves se montraient particulièrement cruels avec Hélène, mais le professeur le fut encore plus. Sa copie était médiocre et n'affichait pour seul commentaire un « _Que dire de plus ?_ » en rouge, dont l'encre avait bavé.

Serrant sa copie au point de la chiffonner, elle se leva avec rage.

- Assez ! s'écria t-elle en laissant éclater une rage trop longtemps contenue. Pourquoi êtes vous comme ça ? Je vous déteste tous !

Son professeur la regarda avec dédain, comme s'il n'accordait aucune importance à son existence.

- Vous voulez que je change d'opinion sur vous ? ajouta t-il avec un air hautain. Dans un mois, c'est le contrôle final qui se traduira par un duel. Seul ceux qui réussiront seront diplômés, mais je doute que ce soit votre cas.

Pleine de colère, Hélène sortit de la salle sous les ricanements. Les larmes coulèrent, mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle pour pleurer dans ses draps. Ce serait inutile de toute façon, sa mère était toujours derrière elle et s'inquièterait davantage.

Hélène s'éloigna à l'intérieur de l'île, suivant le cours de la rivière, jusqu'à atteindre un petit lac. Elle en avait assez, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Mourir lui semblait idiot, elle ne ferait que prouver qu'elle était inutile. S'il y avait une chose dont elle était sure, c'est qu'elle voulait leur montrer qu'elle pouvait réussir au moins une chose. La jeune fille sortit son pokémon et plaça sa main sur les écailles du poisson rouge. Magicarpe répondit par un battement de nageoires et de faibles clapotis.

- Magicarpe, dit-elle avec un sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, je ne veux plus jamais que l'on dise que tu es faible. Alors, nous allons devoir nous endurcir. Tu vois ce bâton ? dit-elle en montrant un roseau sec qui dépassait. Charge-le !

Le poisson nagea en direction de la plante morte encore enfoncée dans la vase du fond de la mare et donna un léger coup dedans.

- Recommence, dit-elle sèchement, tu ne l'as même pas fait plier.

Magicarpe recula et prit de l'élan, parvenant à faire une faible secousse dans le bâton.

- Encore, dit-elle sèchement.

Après deux heures, Hélène sortit de son sac un sandwich peu garni, ainsi que quelques baies Maron qu'elle avait attrapées en chemin. Retirant la peau dure des graines, elle les lança au poisson qui les avala avec plaisir.

- Tu aimes ça, dit-elle en voyant l'air enjoué du poisson. Je t'en donnerai d'autres ce soir, d'accord ?

Comme pour montrer son approbation, le pokémon sauta et retomba en quelques vaguelettes.  
L'entraînement continua et alors que le soleil déclinait, Hélène continuait d'entraîner son pokémon.

- Allez, on essaye une dernière fois. Je te donnerai encore une baie si tu y arrives.

Magicarpe recula, prit du recul et fonça vers le tuteur enfoncé dans le sol de la mare. Hélène vit le bout de bois pencher brutalement et se fendre en deux. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse depuis longtemps et Magicarpe engloutit les baies très facilement.

Les autres jours, Hélène n'allait même plus à l'école, ce qui n'était pas franchement pour lui déplaire. Elle partait tôt le matin, évitait Nicolas et sa bande et se rendait directement dans la petite mare. Après une semaine, les exercices et les baies Maron renforçaient peu à peu la résistance de Magicarpe tout en accroissant ses capacités musculaires. Il allait de plus en plus vite, gagnait en résistance et en puissance de frappe. Peu de temps après, Magicarpe lançait des charges violentes contre les Ptitard de la mare, s'entraînant sans cesse aux cotés de sa maîtresse et devenant plus puissant de jour en jour.

Un jour, Hélène décida de passer à l'étape supérieure, l'entraînement dans le lagon. L'étendue d'eau saumâtre était plus vaste et abritait des espèces plus nombreuses et adaptées à l'eau salée. Magicarpe dut compter sur la résistance des coquilles des Kokiyas et des exosquelettes des Krabby qui, fort heureusement, n'étaient pas des espèces agressives.

Hélène regardait Magicarpe s'acharner sur la carapace d'un des crabes, sans obtenir de résultats. Il avait beau insister, l'animal restait enfermé sur lui même.

- Recules et essayes de le frapper au moment ou il tente son attaque ! conseilla la rousse.

Magicarpe recula et attendit. Le Krabby resta méfiant, mais il passa à l'offensive. Il sauta, pince en avant et au moment ou il allait refermer son appendice, la queue de Magicarpe brilla. Les muscles entraînés et nourris aux baies Maron frappèrent le surimi sur pattes et firent voler au loin le crustacé.

Les jours passèrent, Magicape s'entraînait et finalement, il ne restait qu'une semaine avant la journée des duels récompensant les élèves méritants. Tout se jouerait à ce moment précis. Le terrain d'entraînement qu'Hélène avait choisi passa du lagon au lac, puis à la mer. Magicarpe avait appris à lutter contre les courants et maîtrisait désormais l'attaque Fléau. Avec encore plus d'entraînement, le poisson désormais robuste faisait de magnifiques sauts hors de l'eau et redescendait en plaquant son ennemi avant de rebondir.

Ce soir là, Hélène souriait. Elle savait que ce poisson n'était pas inutile, il était même puissant quand on l'entraînait. Elle avait la certitude qu'elle pouvait en tirer quelque chose de bien, rien ni personne n'était inutile, elle en était sure. La jeune femme songeait à l'examen qui aurait lieu dans deux jours et elle espérait pouvoir encore renforcer son pokémon. Elle était dure mais jamais cruelle, incitant son pokémon à se dépasser sans tarir d'éloges ni de baies pour le remercier.

La jeune rousse était heureuse, au point de sourire. Son Magicarpe réserverait quelques surprises mais elle espérait mettre à profit le dernier jour qu'il lui resterait.

Hélène se leva de bonne humeur et partit dès l'aurore pour la crique qu'elle avait trouvée, un lieu idéalement situé pour s'entraîner. Elle aimait bien cette calanque isolée ou elle ne tomberait pas sur un des stupides élèves de son école. Hélène fit appel à son poisson qui devait bien avoir triplé de taille depuis qu'elle l'avait capturé. L'entraînement contre quelques Remoraid avait bien commencé, jusqu'à ce qu'un Serpang agressif ne sorte d'une cavité entre les rochers.

C'était étrange, cet animal préférait les abysses, mais les rochers étaient un endroit idéal pour frayer. La morsure du serpent était également très toxique et Hélène savait qu'elle ne ferait pas cent mètres si elle était mordue.

- Magicarpe, appela t-elle en s'éloignant en nageant, fais attention à ses crocs ! Attaque Rebond !

Le poisson prit de l'élan et sauta avant de retomber avec fracas sur le reptile marin qui recula, sonné. Le prédateur abyssal changea de proie et de direction, ondulant droit vers Hélène.

- Magicarpe, hurla t-elle en voyant le serpent toxique s'avancer pour la mordre, au secours ! Aide-moi ! Vite !

Sans hésiter, le poisson rouge nagea vers sa dresseuse et heurta le Serpang avec violence. Le serpent ouvrit la gueule et tenta de mordre Hélène qui s'éloignait. Au moment ou elle se croyait perdue, Magicarpe encaissa l'attaque avant de renvoyer le reptile d'un coup de Fléau bien placé.

-Magicarpe, demanda sa dresseuse avec inquiétude, est-ce que ça va ?

Le poisson n'émettait plus un son. Il tremblait alors qu'un filet de sang suintait de la blessure. Magicarpe ressentait une violente douleur, la toxine se répandait dans son corps, atteignant son système nerveux. Le poisson se cambra violemment sous l'effet de la douleur et Hélène aurait juré l'avoir entendu crier s'il pouvait parler.

Elle ressentait la souffrance mais aussi un changement dans son pokémon. Les neurones changeaient brutalement, rongés par la puissante neurotoxine. Mais Magicarpe tint bon, il brilla et étincela.

Lorsque Hélène put enfin se découvrir les yeux, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Magicarpe avait changé, son corps s'était étiré, ses écailles étaient devenus bleues et il n'avait plus rien du faible poisson. Il ressemblait à un long serpent de mer terrifiant et enragé ayant une lueur de colère dans ses yeux rouges.

La jeune fille impressionnée ne se doutait pas d'une telle évolution, le Magicarpe avait changé juste par amour pour sa dresseuse, pour la protéger. Il était devenu quelque chose de presque jamais vu. Personne ne savait vraiment comment un si faible pokémon pouvait grandir en un si terrifiant monstre. L'immense serpent de mer rugit et poussa un cri.

- Magnifique ! s'exclama t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux. Lorsque tous ces imbéciles verront ton nouvel aspect, ils se feront dessus !

Le terrifiant pokémon poussa un cri et se cambra. Leviator cracha un rayon orange en direction des rochers pour y déloger quelques pokémon et creuser un trou dans les pierres. Le serpent se plaça alors au dessus et Hélène vit une centaine de sphères nacrées s'échapper alors du ventre du pokémon. En temps normal, un Magicarpe pondait des œufs translucides mais ceux ci étaient opaques. Apparemment, le nouveau pokémon avait commencé à perpétuer sa descendance.

Leviator cracha une série de flammes vertes pour agiter la surface de l'eau et recouvrir partiellement les œufs afin de masquer sa précieuse progéniture aux yeux des prédateurs. Une fois sa ponte achevée, le serpent poussa un rugissement et un banc de Magicarpe passant au large s'approcha. Les poissons restèrent calmes et se positionnèrent près des œufs de leur seigneur. Une fois ce curieux rituel achevé, Hélène fit rentrer son pokémon dans sa pokéball et retourna chez elle, attendant le lendemain avec impatience.

Comme à son habitude, la jeune fille se prépara aux aurores mais elle demanda un service à sa mère.

- Est ce que tu veux bien venir assister aux duels ? demanda t-elle en craignant que sa mère refuses pour ne pas être humiliée devant tout le village. Je ne te décevrai pas, c'est promis. Tous les parents seront présents, s'il te plait. C'est très important pour moi.

La mère d'Hélène hésita, avant d'accepter. Depuis plus d'un mois, sa fille avait retrouvé le sourire. Elle était plus détendue, plus confiante et un tel changement était bienvenu.

-C'est d'accord, répondit-elle laconiquement.

Hélène rayonnait de joie. Sa mère s'inquiétait cependant, car elle se doutait que Magicarpe ne ferait pas long feu. Les deux femmes arrivèrent enfin à l'école et l'instituteur garda sa langue fourchue derrière ses dents, du moins pour l'instant.

L'armateur, le seul notable du village et également père de Nicolas était présent. Comme tous les notables, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire un effet d'annonce, sûr de la victoire de son fils qu'il avait entraîné.

- Ce tournoi est l'occasion de mesurer les aptitudes au combat de nos enfants, nos héritiers. Non seulement ils deviennent les défenseurs de nos traditions et de nos modes de vie, mais en plus, ils doivent être valorisés comme nos dignes représentants. Aussi, j'ai entraîné mon fils pour le rendre plus fort, afin qu'il reprenne cette position. Cependant, je reconnais le mérite. L'un de tous les élèves sera tiré au sort et affrontera Nicolas. Si cet élève venait à gagner, je m'engage devant vous à lui offrir ces cinq pokéballs, un billet pour le continent et 1500 pokédollars.

Tout le monde restait stupéfait devant cette nouvelle. Qui donc aurait la chance de pouvoir affronter l'héritier de l'armateur ? Lequel des élèves aurait peut être la chance de toucher une telle somme ?

Les noms des duellistes étaient tirés au sort. A chaque fois, les concernés grimaçaient à l'idée de passer à coté d'un tel pactole. Finalement, on en arriva à celui de Nicolas.

La tension était si épaisse qu'on aurait pu la couper au couteau. L'huissier sélectionna aléatoirement un autre numéro et l'annonce tomba.

- Par tirage au sort, dit-il de sa voix âgée mais forte, Nicolas Chemnitz affrontera Hélène Octavie !

Une série de rires méprisants, mais aussi de soupirs de déception s'élevèrent. Les deux enfants se mirent en place autour d'un grand bassin. L'arrogant était applaudi tandis que Hélène était sifflée et moquée. Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Plus que quelques secondes d'attente et elle allait leur montrer. Nicolas sortit sa pokéball en premier et libéra un splendide palmipède bleu, arborant une gemme sur le front.

- Tu peux abandonner tout de suite, dit-il avec une trop grande confiance, aucun Magicarpe ne peut battre mon Akwakwak.

Hélène sourit. Enfin, elle avait enfin l'occasion de prouver sa valeur.

- Tu as raison, concéda t-elle, alors que sa mère baissait les yeux. Un Magicarpe, ne peut rien faire. Cependant, ajouta t-elle en plussant ses yeux gris et en arborant un rictus mauvais, c'est loin d'être le cas pour son évolution. A l'attaque Leviator !

L'apparition du monstre marin rugissant fit reculer tout le monde. La vue de ce nouveau pokémon impressionnant fit monter de nombreux cris de stupeur dans l'air. Hélène voyait que ceux qui l'insultaient il y a encore quelques secondes éprouvaient désormais du respect. Non, ce n'était pas seulement ça, ils avaient peur. Elle sourit en voyant l'air peu rassuré de Nicolas et de son canard.

- Leviator, envoie un Ultralaser à ce présomptueux !

Le serpent se cambra et lança un rayon doré qui frôla le pokémon adverse et vaporisa une partie des infrastructures présentes, ratant de peu une des tribunes. Les dégâts que venaient de faire cette attaque firent trembler Nicolas. Comment un minable poisson avait il pu se transformer en une créature aussi énorme et aussi mortelle ?

- Akwakwak, réagit avec Psyko !

L'onde violette fusa vers Leviator qui encaissa l'attaque. Le serpent fit un bond en l'air, avant de retomber en un raz de marée qui emporta le canard, avant de plonger vers les profondeurs du bassin.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? cria Nicolas. Poursuis-le et rends-le confus !

Alors que le palmipède fit un magnifique bond suivi d'un salto arrière, un rayon d'énergie vert l'envoya loin dans le ciel. Le canard cancana de douleur, une vilaine brûlure s'étendait sur son dos. En retombant, Akwakwak se prépara à plonger rapidement dans l'eau, se mettant en position profilée.

- Leviator, attrapes-le ! hurla t-elle avec un envie de vaincre peu commune. Bouffes-le !

Lorsque le canard redescendit, ce fut pour tomber dans la gueule béante du monstre marin. Le pauvre pokémon était trop occupé à retenir les puissantes mâchoires en utilisant ses maigres forces pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

- Entrave ! cria son dresseur avec une angoisse certaine dans sa voix.

Le kappa réussit à paralyser momentanément les mâchoires du dragon marin, lui permettant de se dégager pour se placer à distance de son impressionnant rival.

-Combo-Griffe ! ajouta Nicolas, ne le lâches pas !

Le canard tourna sur lui même, avant de se préparer à repasser à l'attaque. Il se rua à toute vitesse vers le serpent de mer et lacéra le corps de son ennemi. L'attaque fut sans réelle portée en raison des écailles épaisses et Leviator répliqua d'un coup d'Hydroqueue qui assomma son ennemi.

- Assez joué, reprit Octavie d'un ton sérieux. Envoies Draco-Rage !

Leviator recula et ferma ses yeux d'améthyste, tandis que la foule murmurait sur le nom de cette capacité que seul un pokémon dragon légendaire pouvait maîtriser et dont nul n'avait jamais pu rapporter le témoignage. Le grand reptile s'enroula, se mordit la queue et s'entoura d'une lueur rouge. Il libéra une explosion colossale d'énergie et tous se couvrirent les yeux. Lorsque la lueur se dissipa, le spectacle était désolant. Le bassin était à moitié vidé et de nombreuses fissures parcouraient la terre l'entourant. Akwakwak flottait immobile entre deux eaux.

- Akwakwak, reviens.

Nicolas était sous le choc. Pour la première fois, il se rendait compte d'une chose essentielle. Il avait perdu.

Il savait que lorsqu'on joue, il faut s'attendre à perdre, mais il n'imaginait pas devoir affronter une telle créature.

Hélène poussa un cri de joie victorieux. Elle allait recevoir son diplôme et en plus, elle recevrait une belle récompense. La jeune femme avait enfin de quoi réaliser son rêve, elle deviendrait dresseuse de pokémon. Elle se créera une équipe de dragons et rien ne l'empêcherait de devenir maîtresse pokémon dans ce domaine !

Elle en fit le serment à son départ, elle réussirait.


End file.
